Uncharted
by canadian.summers
Summary: Aubrey sure doesn't have the easiest life.But,with her mom being Massie Block, the one who got pregnet at 15,and life always throwing curve balls at her,Aubrey tries to live a normal teen life, but that might not work out. Spin off of Gertthesquirtt10
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney: come to the park A.S.A.P. major gossip point worthy!**

I grab my black leather jacket, black barrette, and dark brown ugg boots, and head out. "Going out! Be back for dinner!" I yell to my mom, and head out the door. The cold January air hits me like a smack in the face, but I keep walking. Besides, the park was only 5 minutes away. Plus another 5...

When I arrive the whole group is there, Courtney, Chloe, Rebecca, and Taylor, waiting for me.

Taylor was the one that, say I ever, I don't know, died, she would take over the spot as alpha. She had straight dark brown hair, falling right around her chest area, and brown hazel eyes. Her skin had a light tan to it.

Rebecca was all out beautiful, with her red curly locks falling right between her chest and her hips, green eyes, a more pale-ish skin tone, and freckles on her nose, and cheeks.

Chloe, with her straight, layered dirty blonde hair, falling just below her shoulders, and bright blue eyes, was a easy 9 on the scale.

Last, there was Courtney. Courtney had wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, that when just above her chest area and grey eyes.

"UHMAHGAWD AUBREY! You might want to sit down for this one!" Taylor said, running up to me. She then guides me over to the swing with a frozen puddle under it.

I take a seat then immediately feel the frozenness make contact with my but. They all gather around me and exchange worried looks. "What is it! Just tell me, I can take it!"

"WE SAW SELENA FLIRTING WITH JAKE!" Chloe blurts out, then immediately covers her mouth with her hands.

"She was trying to hold his hand!"

"And attempted to kiss him. That ended horribly."

"Then she saw us! AND FLIRTED EVEN MORE!"

I sit there in shock. Everyone knows Jake and I are dating, and that we are _so_ official. I finally ask, "Was she _trying_ to get hated! Taylor, you forward a message, and you got a picture right?" Taylor nods her head, while her thumbs quickly move across her blackberry bold. "Rebecca, you confront Jake, I know he'll play innocent, and he is, but just tell him you saw, and if it happens again, then you'll tell me."

"But you already know,"

"I know that! But he doesn't!" I said cutting her off. As those two got to work, Courtney and Chloe filled me in on what had exactly happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm home! What's for dinner?" I yell as I run up the stairs to take off all my winter gear.  
>"Pancakes!" I hear my mom yell. I stand there for a second. You were talking about <em>my <em>mom, the one who gave up sugar, at 13, and was _always _going on and on about healthy eating.

Just as I leave my room, I feel the plush carpet underneath my feet and remember, I need to put a pair of fuzzy socks on!

When I get downstairs I see everyone is waiting for me. Mom, Dad, Alex, Kristen, and Devon. Also in front of my chair, was, sure enough, a plate with two pancakes stacked on it.

"Aubrey we have some, news for you." My mom says. I look up from cutting up a piece of pancake, to see mom and dad exchange worried glances.

"If it's bad I don't want to hear. I already heard about stupid Selena flirting with Jake. I don't need anymore."

"Landon is coming, for a visit."

I sit there. Not knowing what to say. My birth father is coming here. The one who ditched my mom, with her only being months pregnant. The guy who I get a birthday card, with $100 dollars every year in the mail from.

"Okay." I say, and then tell myself to stay quiet for the rest of dinner. I am not fond of Landon. I mean, he got my mom knocked up at 15. I would never let Jake do that to me. Never.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Over

**Hey guys, I'm planning on updating every Sunday, or maybe two chapters in a week, if I feel like it(: So that's just a little heads up (:**

When I finally reach my room, I flop down on my big, fluffy bed, and stare at the ceiling, going over everything that had just happened in my mind.

Selena flirting with Josh. My "dad" coming here for a visit. I sighed, rolled out of bed, got into my pyjamas and pulled out all the photo albums of with me in them. The first one was all about me. And the first picture was me, mom, and, "dad". It was taken at the hospital the day I was born. Apparently, the hospital always takes a picture of the family, and gives it to them. I guess mom decided to keep it.

As I flip through the pictures, I pass things like, my first birthday, me walking with a shopping bag, with the caption, "I trained her well " Then I get to my grade 8 graduation. Me with my boyfriend then, Austin. He ended up in prison.

I keep flipping until I reach the two of Jake and I. One of them is of us all dressed up for semi-formal, and the other one is us hugging, in just normal clothes.

This album isn't done yet. We all have our own album. I glance at the clock. **9:52**

"Well. I've had a long day. I guess I can go to bed." I say, standing up, and putting away the albums.

Just as I get into bed, I hear the song 123 by Craig Smart play.

"_Lovin' you so easy it comes naturally to me"_

That was my ringtone for Jake! I quickly reach for my iPhone 4, and after a few tries, I finally reach my phone, and press accept.

"Selena! I'm dating someone!" I hear Jake say. THAT BITCH! Jake must have pocket dialled me!

"Jake. Just this one time! No one will find out! Monday morning, you can go back to ignoring me!"

"Well. Um. I guess this onetime..."

I don't know what to say. I sit there in shock. I finally figure out what to say.

"Jake." I say, hoping he'll pick up his phone. I hate it when people don't follow the script in my mind.

"Oh no. Aubrey? Oh I must have um, pocket called you!"

"We are over. O-V-E-R- OVER!" I say. Then press the End Call button.

I flop down on my back, and cry myself to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When I wake up the next morning, my eyes are red and puffy. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what I was going to do today.

After several minutes, I decide I will take a nice bubble bath, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go on a walk.

When I get up, and walk into my closet, to pick out my outfit, I am greeted with the nice scent of Charmed Life, my new favourite scent from Bath and Body Works.

I decide I am going to wear a black cami, with my black leather jacket on top, (I really love that jacket!) a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and my black ankle booties.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After I finish my breakfast, cinnamon toast crunch, I grab my phone, and head out for my walk. The weather on my phone says its 23°F, with the wind chill and everything, but it doesn't feel like that to me, but I still walk with my head down, to block the wind. I pull out my phone, and my ear buds, and put the song I Like It Like That, but Hot Chelle Rae on. Then I begin to count my steps. I don't know why, but I like to count how many steps I take in one square.

Just when I reach to the last verse of the song, I am bumped into. I quickly look up, to snap at the person for not watching where they were going, but stop myself. This person was a guy, and he was telling me something, but I couldn't hear with my music playing. My music! DUUH AUBREY! I quickly pull out my ear buds, and introduce myself, and tell him sorry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm Aubrey Block." I say, extending my hand.

"Cory. Cory McHenery." He says shaking my hand. "I know, dorky last name. Uh, listen, this is going to sound weird, but wanna see a movie tonight?"

"That would be great."

"Great, 7? I'll pick you up."

"That's fine with me" I say with the biggest grin in the world.

"I'll see you then Audrey" He says, with a smirk that is just to die for.

When he passes me, I turn, making sure he has turned the corner before I freak. When he is fully gone, I jump up and down, eeping.

Then, just to _ruin _my excitement, I see Jake coming my way with Selena.

I decide to take the short cut home, because frankly I don't feel like seeing those two right now.


	3. Chapter 3 Well, hello there

**Okay, so I just wanted to take this author's note to say thank you guys so much for reading, I love you guys so much! Reviews are greatly appreciated too!**

When I get home I reach for the door knob, but stop myself for a second. Landon was suppose to come today. _GREAT! _ My day, ruined.

I quickly reach for the cold door knob, and feel how cold it is. I quickly turn it and pull my hand away from the door.

When I open the door, I hear mom, dad, and a strange voice. I don't know what Landon's voice sounds like, but I hope he isn't sitting in my living room right now.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen to get food.

"Hi Aubrey! Can you get the cookies from the shelf for me?" Asks Kristen. She was 10, and always put the right tone in her voice to get us to do anything. And I mean _anything._ One time she had me make her cupcakes. When _I_ was 10. Let's just say for the rest of the day, the whole house smelt like burnt cupcakes.

I roll my eyes, and reach for the cookies. I open them and grab three, two for her, one for me. She thanks me, and skips back into the basement, to play Just Dance 3.

I take a bite into the cookie, and continue on into the living room. There I see him. Landon.

"Great," I think "Now I have to burn that couch."

"Aubrey, what good timing! We were just discussing what had happened last night."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah but whatever, I met this guy when I was out on a walk, he is _so_ cute! We're going to see a movie tonight, is that okay?"

My mom nods, and I start heading upstairs when I'm stopped by my dad's voice. "Uh-aha. Come sit down!"

I turn on my heel, and head for the chair.

"Aubrey, how big you've gotten. Last time I saw you it was your 13th birthday!" Landon tells me.

"I remember."

"Okay, well now that Aubrey is here, I think I can finally ask, why _did_ you decide to come here? Now, just so random." My mom asks Landon.

"Oh I don't know. I just thought I had to be up here. For something. I don't know what that certain something is, but I thought, if something big happens, don't want to miss it!"

"Well... If you would excuse me, I um, have to, wash my hands!" I say, and quickly walk out of the living room, and run up the stairs. When I reach my room, I hear my phone go off.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK" That was my text ringtone for strangers, or people I didn't have programmed into my phone.

I pull it out, and read,

"Hey! It's Cory! After the movie wanna go to a party? My buddy is throwing one, and he says you can come ;) Oh, and I forgot to ask, where do you live?"

I text him back okay, tell him my address, 538 Grey St. (The Block Residence) and glance at my clock. **2:28**. This was going to be a long 3 hours.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

When I hear the "knock knock knock" at my door, I yell "ITS FOR ME, MOM PLEASE GET IT!"

I learned that with 6 people in the house, two being adults, you always yell if it was for you. Or else you get Alex answering it, telling them to go away, or he'll call the police.

"No need to yell Aubrey." Landon says, passing my room.

I roll my eyes, then look in the mirror. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a dark purple v-neck t-shirt, and my light brown leather jacket.

Just as I'm walking out of my room, I glance at my clock. **6:29**. Just on time. Perfect.

When I get downstairs, I see Cory standing there in dark jeans, a white v-neck, and his black leather jacket. He has a smirk on his face that makes me blush. His dark hair is styled into a mini mini foe-hawk, and his eyes, so brown I could stare in them for hours.

I quickly snap out of my day dream, and introduce everyone.

"Mom, Corry, Corry, Mom." I say, "Let's go! Bye mom! Be back by 1!" Then I quickly leave, before she can disagree.

When we get outside I see a silver mustang waiting for us. I smile, and walk toward the passenger seat. Cory gets there before me, and opens it. I smile, and take a seat as he closes the door.

"So, what movie should we see tonight? The party starts at 10:00, but I like to be fashionably late."

"Well... I really want to see The Vow..."

"Then The Vow it is!" Cory says, and then we're off.


	4. Chapter 4 Deat god NO!

When the movie ends, I grab the empty popcorn bag, and my empty drink, and start walking out. I look back, and I see Cory following me.

"Want me to take those?"

"Uhm, okay, I have to go to the bathroom, meet you at the candy bar okay?" I say as nicely as possible. The movie part of the date had been great! He had offered to pay for _everything!_

"Okay, see you soon" He says with a wink.

When I walk into the bathroom, I see Selena standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. _HA! _ It was going to take a lot more than just a quick brushing to fix that frizz, split end mess. Total LBR.

She glances at me, and gives me a ha-loser-I-win look.

I give her a I-got-a-date-outside- look, and head to the third mirror down.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When I finish up in the bathroom, I head outside, and there I see Jake, waiting for Selena. I make eye contact with him, and watch as he follows me to Cory.

I knew that look, and it was a look of disappointment.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say, and head toward the EXIT. I knew tonight was going to be great.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When we arrive at the party, I hear I Like It Like That, but the, Hot Chelle Rae playing. This was my favourite song.

"I love this song!"

"Wanna dance?"

I am kind of shocked when he asks me this, "Sure!" And we head to the dance floor, which is in the backyard, on the deck.

I examine the backyard. I see a big pool, with a lot of people swimming/ making out in it. I wince, I love swimming, but my time of the month was almost here. I didn't want to take the chance of getting it tonight, in the pool.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Cory says, as he heads towards the refreshment counter.

Just then I see someone pouring something into the drink, and I assume it's just more punch mix, because after I see him stirring it.

When Cory comes back, he hands me a drink, and I see his half empty already.

"Must be _really_ good punch." I say

"Yeah! It is!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After about an hour of dancing, Cory and I decide to sit down on the swing for a second.

"Well, look, I know we've only been on one date, but, will you go out with me?"

His breath reeks of the punch, but its okay, I've had about three cups of it anyway.

"Uhm, sure..." I say, I really liked Cory, he had just caught me off guard.

"Great, well then, I've been informed, that the _bedroom_ is empty." He says with a grin.

"Only if there is protection. I don't want to end up like my mom." I tell him.

"Of course"

"Then, lets' go!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After Cory drops me off at my place, I thank him, and head in. This really was a great night.

Just to, make sure nothing happened though, I open one of the pregnancy tests my mom makes me take after _every_ party.

My mom was a sleep right now, but she always told me if something came out positive, to wake her _immediately_.

I chug some juice, and then close the bathroom door.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

My eyes widen as I stare at the test. It was positive.

"FUCK. NO. NO. NO. NO." I whisper yell.

I pace back and forth in my room. "Okay. Tell mom. She can't yell at me. She was a teen mom too. Right? Okay. Just go in. Tell her it's an emergency."

I head into mom and dad's room, and slightly nudge her. She groans.

"What! Is there a fire? Broken bones?"

"No.."

"THEN GO BACK TO BED!"

"But mom!_ EMERGENCY! _ IN THE BATHROOM_"_

"GAAHH! I'm up, I'm up!"

When we reach the bathroom, I show her the test.

Her eyes widen too. "Aubrey.."

I break down into tears. The I explain everything.

**Thank you guys **_**so**_** much for reading! Also, review and I'll give you an internet cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5 I have to tell you something

"It must have broken! I swear! There _was_ protection!" I say, still balling my eyes out.

By this time, I had completely cried my entire make up off, and it was about 3:30 in the morning. My garbage can was filled to the top with used tissues, and I sat on the edge of my tub, with mom right beside me.

"Why me though? I'm a good girl! I pray almost every night, don't do drugs, have good grades, nice... mostly, I just don't understand! This never happens to the people who do bad in life!"

"Hunny, when this happened to me, I didn't understand why either. But, if those druggies had a baby, would they have loving parents, grand-parents, and great grand parents?"

I sigh, "I guess not... so, you aren't mad at me?" I say, looking at her with hope.

"Well... I am dissipated, but it broke, and, well, rubber brakes."

I stand up; throwing out what I hope is the last tissue, then look down at my stomach. It was flat right now, but not for long.

"I can't believe I'm going to get, fat, and, there is a baby, inside of me. Right now." I say.

"Yes, and being a mother is the most amazing gift someone can give. Now, you just go to sleep, remember, school tomorrow morning!" Mom says getting up. "Goodnight Aubrey."

"Goodnight." I reply. I still didn't understand why this was all happening to me.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That morning when I get up, I feel queasy. I sigh, morning sickness.

I decide to put on a pair of grey leggings, with a slouchy knit sweater, black ugg boots, and a braided leather bracelet. This was going to be comfy, stylish, and easy to run in for when I puke.

Thank god I do track every year. Or else, I would probably _not_ make it to the bathroom in time.

I see Landon pass my room, and then stop. He walks backward two steps, then into my room. Ugh, what did he want _now!_

"So, Aubrey, I hear you're going to be a mom. I just hope the father is nice enough to stay" he says walking out.

"Yeah, unlike _you"_ I mutter to myself.

I glance at the clock. **7:30. **I sigh, and head downstairs for dinner. I had to be at school for 8:15, and still pick up the girls, and rate them.

I start heading downstairs, when Alex rushes passing me, knocking me over a little. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" I yell.

"Yeah, whatever!"

When I reach the kitchen, I see scrambled eggs sitting at the table for me. Then I look around and I see stacks of pancakes sitting on everyone else's plate. I sigh, I guess maple syrup isn't good for a growing baby. May I rephrase myself. A baby growing, inside of me.

"Ugh, mom, can you please write me a note for gym? I think I'm going to puke."

"Sure Aubrey, but you better hurry up, it's almost time to pick up the girls!" She says, while scribbling down an excuse for me not to do gym.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Kristen asks.

"Yeah... it really hurts." I say, getting up to put my dishes into the dish washer.

"Got to go! Bye, Love you mom! Oh, tell dad I say love you too!"

"Okay, now go!"

I grab my leather jacket, and head out the door. When I see Isiah waiting for me. I get in, and tell him good morning. Then we head off to the girl's houses.

We arrive at Chloe's first, She walks out wearing a slouchy sweat shirt, a pair of dark jeggings, blue converse, and a tiffany bracelet.

"Ooo! I like the bracelet! Nine!"

"Thank you!" Chloe replies getting into the Range Rover. My mom always _loved_ Range Rovers, and has never drove anything but.

When we reach Taylor, she walks out wearing dark jeans, a sky blue tank top, and a dark blue A&F blazer over top. For shoes she is wearing black ballet flats.

"Nice touch with the bright shirt under the blazer! Nine point five!"

One by one we collect the C.C.G. members. C.C.G. stood for Country Club Girls. We came up with it when we all met, at a country club!

When I finally have all the girls in, I decide it is now or never to tell them.

"Okay. Girls. What I am about to tell you is _major._ No one can know, unless _I _say so. Okay. I'm pregnant." I tell them. I look around at their shocked faces, and wait for a reply.

"Who's the father...?" Taylor finally asks.

"Cory. We _had_ protection! But it broke..."

"OMG UH AUBREY! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK THAT YOU'RE GETTING _FAT!" _I hear Rebecca tell me.

"I'm going to tell them _before_ I get a baby bump! Duh!"

"Well... are you keeping it?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah! No way am I letting some stranger keep _my_ baby!"

"I wanna be the god mother!" Chloe finally says just as we pull into the school parking lot.

"Okay girls, remember. Confidential." I say stepping out of the vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6 One Month

**So sorry this is late! I've been so busy, and then my internet crashed, and I just really couldn't write! I promise that I will update **_**on time**_** next chapter**

When I pass Cory in the hallway on my way to last period, he smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. Even though I had the biggest head ache in the world.

"Cory... I need to talk to you." I tell him.

"Aubrey, you look pale, are you feeling okay?"

"No, I, it's, its morning sickness."

"But that only happens when... wait. Are you?" He asks with a worry tone.

I burst out in tears, and he hugs me, not saying a word.

"It's okay, I'll be there for you, every single step of the way. I promise. I'll never leave you." He says, "Okay?"

I nod my head, and he kisses my forehead.

"So... what do we need to do, exactly?"

"Well. Next month I'm getting an ultrasound. You can come. We won't be able to tell if it's a boy, or a girl, but I want to you know, make sure it's healthy."

"Okay, you tell me when it is, and I'll be there. Who knows?"

"Just the CCG. I'm not telling anyone else until it starts showing. Which should be, the third or fourth month." I sigh. I was so happy to have him as the father of my baby.

"Okay, I have to go, but call me tonight okay?"

I nod, and we head to our last class of the day. I was so happy that I could just go home, and pig out on ice cream. Something I was really craving.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I'm home!" I yell, then drop my bag to the floor and run into the kitchen. There I see five tubs of vanilla ice cream.

"What the..." I say, then see mom walk into the kitchen, and smile.

"I craved this, so I bought some in case you did too."

I nod, and open up the first tub I grab. I smile, then take a spoon, and dig in. "I had this major headache all day. It's finally gone. Also this morning, I told Cory, and he said he would be with me, every step of the way. I actually think this won't be too bad. Of course, the labour part like, sucks..."

"Yes, try going through it four times!" Mom says, taking a spoon full of ice cream for herself. She smiles, then puts the spoon in her mouth.

Then I feel a grumble in my stomach, and I feel like I'm going to puke. "Oh god" I say, running to the bathroom. I lift up the toilet seat, and puke.

I groan, and then get up to rinse my mouth. I hear Landon walk into the kitchen. I sigh, and walk out of the bathroom.

"Hi Landon." I say, sitting down to eat more ice cream.

"Hello to you Aubrey. How was school?"

I decide to ignore this question, and walk upstairs to my room, and collapse on my bed. I was so tired of all this.

**. . . . . . Two Weeks Later . . . . . . . . . .**

"THE INTERNET IS USLESS!" I yell, slamming down the screen of my MacBook Pro.

"Well, looking through this book, morning sickness, all day is a good sign!" Rebecca says flipping through a book on babies. "Oh look! Twins!"

"Oh dear god, if its twins I'm going to shoot someone." I reply with a sigh.

"I'm actually jealous of you Aubrey! I mean, you're having a _baby___with one of the hottest guys in school!" Courtney says coming out of my bathroom.

"UHMM NO! I can't wait until my second trimester! Morning sickness is the _worst!_"

"Well, I heard sucking on lollipops is good..." Taylor puts out there.

"Ugh! I just want this fuckin baby out of here!" I say.


	7. Chapter 7 Two Months

When I walk into my room after school, I close the door, and scream. This morning I had noticed a bump in my stomach! _ALREADY!_

I walk over to my computer and Google, "What does showing early when you're pregnant mean?" and 90% of them say I'm having multiples. At the sight of that I scream. I was only eight weeks along! How could I be showing!

I then hear Ours, by, Taylor Swift playing, and I pull my phone out of my lulu lemon yoga pants, and I see the caller ID says Cory. I smile, and press Accept.

"Hey babe, how you feeling? You seemed a little off at school today."

"Well, I'm still having morning sickness, not fun, but do I look, fat?" I say cautiously

"No! Not at all! Why?"

"Well, I'm starting to show! I have an appointment tomorrow, to you know, check on it and stuff... You will come right?"

"Of course! You name the time, and I'll be there!" He says, and I smile at the fact he was going to be there for me. Just like he promised!

"Okay, uhm right after school. We'll pick you up! Bye, love you!" I say

"Bye, bye!"

I press the End Call button, and flop down on my bed, and rub my belly. I pray to god that my baby, or babies are healthy, and everything will go perfectly fine. Then I am _rudely_ interrupted by my phone going off. I sit up, and glance at the name. Jake.

"Ewe. What does _he_ want?" I ask myself, and press Accept.

"AUBREY! I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I want you back! I broke up with Selena, and I really want you back! I love you, and I always had a part in my heart for you!"

I am shocked to hear this. "No. You had your chance, and now I'm with Cory. A wonderful guy, who would never cheat, and truly loves me." I say, ending the call.

**. . . . At The Appointment . . . .**

"Well, the babies look fine!" Says the doctor. I nod then realize what she said.

"Wait, BABIES!"

"Woah, twins? That's why you were showing so early..." Cory says, looking at me.

"Yes, but don't worry, they're perfectly healthy. They should be due September 8th."

I nod, it was only February. We had plenty of time.

"Well then, I'll schedule an appointment for, April? Is that okay?" The doctor asks.

Cory and I look at each other, and nod. "Well then, I'll leave you two alone."

When the Doctor leaves, Cory takes a seat in the stool, and sighs.

"You okay?" I ask, sitting up.

"Twins. Two. Double the crying. Double the feeding. Wow... Aubrey, I think we should buy a house. Together. For the... babies."

My eyes widen at this. I never considered this. "How would we pay?"

"I have a job! And my parents could chip in! They're excited about the baby! My dad was a teen dad, before he met my mom."

"Well, it would keep the crying away from _my_ parents. And we can do the nursery up and everything! I'll call them, and tell them the news about them right now!" I say, digging in my purse for my phone.

When my mom answers the phone and I tell her its twins, she screams. "Twins! Oh My GOD! TWINS! Josh! It's twins!"

"Woah, mom! You seem so excited about this..."

"I always wanted twins! Now I get to have twin grandchildren!"

"Oh yeah, and uhm.. Cory and I want to... buy a house... together."

" Oh, hunny... are you sure?"

After the conversation that lasts half the way home, we agree that the house will be our guest house.

**. . . . Two Weeks Later . . .**

When I examine myself in the mirror I see my stomach has grown bigger. I started ordering from MDP (Mommies Deserve Pretty) so at least I looked good. But lately, all I cared about was keeping my babies safe, so that meant no extreme work out, and all that stuff.

"Aubrey! Time for school!" I hear my mom yell. Lately I just drove Cory to school, so we could talk about things.

So, ten minutes later, when Cory buckles up his seat belt, and has a really big smile on his face, I know something good has happened.

"Aubrey, guess what!"

"What?" I say, now excited too.

"My parents offered to pay for almost all of the stuff we need for the baby! Like the diapers, car seats, cribs, strollers, all that stuff!" Cory says with a smile.

"Wow! This is going to be awesome! I can just tell" I say placing a hand on my stomach.

Cory looks nervously at my stomach, and I can tell he wants to feel the babies, so I nod, and he places a hand next to mine. His warm had feels nice against my hard stomach. We both look up at each other, and smile.

**. . . . . . .The Next Saturday . . . . . **

Cory and I stand in a big empty room and look around. We decided until one of the babies sleep through the night fully, they would share a room. Then after that, they would each get their own room. So the one baby doesn't keep the other one up all night.

We decided to start moving in the furniture Cory's parents had bought us, as a gift, and not set it up, so we could paint the walls when we figured out the gender.

"Well. Let's get started!" Cory says.

**Okay, so I am in this really big writing groove, so I decided to update! (: Also, this is a sorry for being late for updating.. anyways, reviews are also _greatly_ appricieated! They make me want to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tree Months

**Okay, writers block. An enemy of mine. I had **_**no**_** ideas, at all this week, and I finally got one yesterday. So, sorry this one is late. Second, and last, I'm leaving on vacation soon, and I won't be able to update next Sunday, but don't worry, I'll update twice the week after that one... Anyways guys, review please! **

I look in the school bathroom mirror and examine my three month stomach. It wasn't a big bump, but it was noticeable.

I place a hand on my stomach and rub it. I couldn't help but already love the two babies inside of me.

Next month we would find out the gender of them. I was so excited for that, and Cory was too. We had decided on the names, for all the possibilities.

Boy & Boy- Spencer and Liam

Boy & Girl- Liam and Julia

Girl & Girl- Julia and Jocelynn

Then I hear someone push the door open, I quickly fix my hair, and turn to see who it is. That's when I see those evil green eyes. Selena.

She looks at me, then looks at my stomach, smirks, and walks into a stall. I roll my eyes, and walk out. Then I run into Jake. Could my day get _any_ worse?

We knock into each other, and I fall onto the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Wait, Aubrey? Oh, I didn't recognize you with, the uhm... the-"

"THE BUMP I KNOW!" I interrupt him. "Look. I don't need your sympathy. I'm very excited for these two to be born, and so is their father. Now excuse me" I say, walking past him.

"Wait, two? Oh, I just thought you were late into it..." Jake says, turning back around.

I don't respond, just keep walking.

**. . . . . A Week Later . . . .**

"Phew. Almost done." Cory says, setting down a coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"It looks great! I can't wait to live here!"

"I can't wait to set up the nurseries!" Cory says, picking me up, and spinning me around. I smile, and kiss him.

He sets me down, and places a hand on my stomach. "How far along are you?"

"11 weeks" I say with a smile. Three more weeks until my second trimester! No more morning sickness.

Cory sighs, and sits down on the new white leather couch we had just gotten delivered, and runs his hand through his brown hair.

"It's all happening so quick. I can't believe it. I mean, I'm excited for them and everything, but I just want life to slow down." He says, with a worry tone.

I sit down beside him, "But that's the thing with being parents. Life passes so quickly. My mom says in her mind, I was just born three days ago. Before you know it, they're going to be born." I say, looking up at him with a smile.

"I love you." Cory says.

"I love you too," I say, before he pulls me in for a kiss.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When I get home, I hear Dad and Mom bickering about something.

"We can't keep pretending Mass! We have to tell her!"

"I know, but you and I both know right now, all she needs is her parents support!"

"What are we suppose to do? Pretend we're excited for the twins, when really I want to kill that boy for getting my baby girl pregnant."

"Josh! Look. I'll talk to her!"

"How do we know this won't happen again though? They're going to be _living_ together! How do we know baby number three won't be coming in a year? What if-"

"Josh! I know my daughter." Mom cuts him off, "This was her mistake. One she probably regrets doing. I'm disappointed in her too."

I burst into the kitchen. I was furious. How could they do this? Pretending to be excited when really, dad wanted Cory _dead _and mom probably wanted me out.

"I thought you were excited." I say, then storm out of the house. Luckily, I had the other house to go to, and I could move in whenever I was ready.

I get into my car, slam the door, and call Cory, telling him to meet me at the house.

Ten minutes later when Cory opens the door, and asks why I had called him over, I explain everything, and break down in tears.


	9. Chapter 9 Four Months

I look at the calendar and see today I hit 13 weeks pregnant. One more week until my second trimester. No more morning sickness. Yay!

Cory and I had officially moved in, and my parents and I weren't talking much, only when we had too. Like today I would call them and tell them how the babies were doing and such.

"Ready to go babe?" Cory says, peeking his head into my room.

I smile "Yeah, let's go!"

We were headed off to see what gender our babies were. I was secretly praying for them to both be girls. I think Cory wanted them to be one girl and one guy.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Okay, I see one of them. Let's get a closer look here." Says the doctor.

I nod, and she zooms in on the video screen.

"It looks like it's a... girl!"

I smile, at the screen, and then look up at Cory.

"A little girl! Can we see the other one now?"

"Of course" Says the doctor, moving the sonogram across my stomach. Then another baby shows, and I can't help but smiling, seeing it's a girl.

"A girl! Julia and Jocelynn! Yay!"

"My two baby girls." Cory says smiling, and taking my hand.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey mom?" I say, in the car on my way to Home Depot with Cory.

"Oh, hey Aubrey. So, how are the babies doing?"

"Well. They're both girls! We're on our way to Home Depot to get some paint."

"Oh, what theme are you going for?"

"The colours are going to be pink, white and black. I'm so excited!"

It felt weird talking to my mom, but I think I was finally getting over what had happened. I mean, my mom had tried to make it up to me. My dad, wasn't talking to me that much.

So, a few minutes later, when we walked into Home Depot, I found myself lost in the world of room designing.

I mean, we had to find the right blankets to go with the right shade of pink for the walls! We decided that the furniture would be white, main colour would be pink and black accents.

"Woah. I never knew there was this much shopping to do for babies." Says Cory while we wait for the worker to go get a can of white paint, so we can paint the girls names on the wall.

"Oh honey. This is just the beginning. We have clothes, diapers, car seats, strollers, and toys still!" I say, just as the worker walks up, handing us the can of paint.

We thank her, and begin to the check out area.

"Yeah, I was thinking. We could get like those double strollers, that people with twins use! Then we would only have to spend for the price of one!" Cory says, handing the check out lady his parent's credit card. (They let us carry it around for buying baby items)

"That would be great. But now, let's go home, and start decorating!" I say with a smile.

"Right. Of course!"

**. . . . A Week Later . . . . **

"Cory. There are instructions for a reason." I say, handing him the instructions to put the cribs together.

"Pshh! Instructions are for losers! I mean seriously. How hard can it be to build a crib? Honestly Aubrey. I'm amazed you still doubt me." Cory says, jokingly.

"Fine," I say, putting my hands up "I'm going to make lunch, and I'll be back here in half an hour!"

"Okay, but be pre-pared to be amazed by my amazing building skills!" I hear Cory say, as I walk out of the room.

I was a few days into my second trimester, and I must say, it was nice not wanting to puke all day long.

Yesterday we had a painter come in and paint both of the girl's rooms. All pink, with Julia on a wall in one room, and Jocelynn on a wall in the other.

As I begin to spread the peanut butter on the bread, I get thinking. What if. What if I had never met Cory? Jake never cheated on me? I had never went to that party? I look down at my stomach, and then push all those thoughts out of my mind. I was happy with the two girls I had.

**Sorry about not updating, I have had **_**major**_** writers block, and couldn't write! Also, I have been sick for the last few days, I think I have a flu bug. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	10. Chapter 10 Five Months

**So sorry about the weird updating lately. Writers block has gotten the best of me, and I was completely out of ideas. Anyways, I'm back to my normal updating, and there should be a new chapter on Sunday Also, four months until the twins come! :D **

"GRR THERE IS NOTING TO WEAR!" I yell inside of my closet. I was half way through my pregnancy, 20 weeks, and my stomach was already big as hell. The doctor had informed me when we found out they were twins, that my stomach would be bigger than just a normal pregnancy.

Unfortunately, I had to go to school this week. I had been faking sick for the past week, and Cory had told me some people were starting to rebel against the CCG, and also spreading rumors about me!

Just then, Cory walks into my room, with a bag from M.D.P. (Mommies Deserve Pretty) "Fresh picked from the 5 month twins section" Cory says with a smile.

I thank him, and open the bag to see 5 new pairs of pants, and 6 new shirts. I smile and wrap my arms around him. I was so happy to have him. I mean, my mom had Landon ditch her.

"Well, I better get to school." I say, disappointed.

"I'll drive" Cory says winking.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"AUBREY!" Chloe said, running up to me, "OH MY"

"What!" I ask nervously.

"The baby bump, it's...big."

"Well no _duh _Chloe! I'm having twins, so it's double the size. I thought you would have figured _that_ out on your own!" I say, and then walk past her.

Lately I hadn't been hanging out with my friends much. I was more focused on decorating, and preparing for the babies. Then in my spare time I would relax. Being pregnant with twins didn't really have time for a social life.

When I push open the doors to school, I am greeted with the stares, and the whispers. None of them bother me, until I get to my locker, and I notice Selena behind me whispering to her best friend, Santana.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I spin to come face to face with Selena. I blink, and then feel a stinging sensation in my right cheek. Selena had slapped me.

"What was THAT for!" I yell.

"First, you made Jake break up with me. He wants you back. Second, you think you can just come in here, and be all "Yeah, I'm pregnant with one of the most popular guys in school, no big deal! The pregnancy probably is probably fake anyways. I mean, who is that big at, how far along are you now? Five months?" Selena replies, making an attempt to slap my stomach.

I grab her hand before it can make contact with my stomach, and her face goes white. "I'm having twins. You want to be pregnant? Okay, have fun with the morning sickness, swollen ankles, back pains, oh and don't forget the ultrasound bills. And yes, Jake wants me back. He dumped your sorry little but. Get over it." I say, slamming my locker door shut. When I turn, I see Cory standing at the end of the hallway.

When we meet, he has a shocked look on his face. "What was _that_ about?"

"Selena thought I was faking a pregnancy. How dumb is she?" Like honestly, who would _fake_ that!"

"Wow. She's a little bitch."

"Oh sush! No need to go around saying that around the girls! " I say, it was a joke we had together.

"Haha, anyways, do you want me to carry your books for you?"

"Yeah, thanks" I say, handing him my history book, and geography binder.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Walking down the school hallways was different than usual. I had whispers surrounding me. Eyes glued to my stomach.

"YES! I'm pregnant!" I yell out, and everyone shuts up, and turns to their lockers quietly.

My eyes fill with tears, and I quickly turn into the girl's washroom. I lock myself in a stall, and burst out in tears.

I knew coming to school was a bad idea, but I had to. Taylor had been e-mailing me my homework, and that wasn't very efficient because when I would open up my e-mails, I would also see the coupons from all the stores I had signed up for, and they were just so tempting to open. Then once you open them, you have to print them off right?

When I finally stop, and fix my make-up, I come face first with Jake.

"Oh dear lord" I mutter to myself, "Hi Jake."

"Aubrey. We need to talk. I know I made a _big_ mistake, and I want you back."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you. You cheated on me, and now, we're through. Whatever he had is over, and done."

"Well, are you okay? You look like you've been crying"

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say, walking past him. When I get half way down the hallway, I turn my head, and see him pulling his hand through his dirty blond hair, muttering something to himself.

I'm about to turn around when Jake, gets this angry face, and punches a wall. I can see his knuckles bleeding, but his eyes are fixed on me. He runs towards me, grabbing my arm, and I can feel his hand closing in around my tiny arm.

"Take me back!"

I turn my head, and see Cory standing at the end of the hallway. I mouth, help, and he runs towards Jake, fists ready to punch.

By now the tears are streaming down my face, and when I blink, trying to end them, I feel Jake's hands release my arms and my eyes fly open.

Cory has Jake pinned on the ground, and Jake looks pissed.

"WHY WERE YOU HURTING HER!" Cory yells at Jake.

"BRO. CALM DOWN. I.. I..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

Jake looks like he's about to say something, but a teacher pulls them apart. One holds Cory back, and the other holding Jake back.


	11. Chapter 11 Six Months

**SO sorry for not updating. I wasn't sure if i was going to go long with this one, or shorten it. Also once again, writers block. I finally had a break through with this one, and now im not sure what to do with 7 months.. anyways, i can't wait to write the chapter of when the twins are born! **

"Aubrey, are you ready to go?" Cory says, grabbing his keys. It was a bright sunny mid-July day. We had gotten out of school early in July, and school started up September 14th.

"Yup, let's go!" I say, and we head off to check up on the girls.

When we get in the car, and start driving, Cory looks at me, "You know, I was thinking. Twins usually come early. Like my buddy's little brother's came at 8 months. Also, the due date is September 4th, that is the 8 month mark."

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that today, but let's not worry." I reply, smiling.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"They look perfectly healthy!"The doctor says.

"Great, uh, I was just thinking about this, are they going to be coming, early?"

"Yes, twins usually come early, so that's why we predicted the date one month before the 9 month mark."

"Okay, thank you very much!" Cory says.

The doctor nods, and heads out of the room. We start getting ready to leave, when my phone goes off. I reach into my bag, feeling around for my phone. When I finally feel the vibrating object in my hand, I pull it out, seeing who would be calling me. Most of my friends were at the beach tanning, or flirting with cute guys.

I see the name Taylor on my ID, and I press accept.

"HEY GIRLY!" I hear the CCG yell in unison.

"Hey guys!" I look up to Cory, and mouth 'the girls.' He nods, and heads out of the room and I follow.

"We decided that before the mini girlys come, we want to treat you to a surprise!" Taylor says.

"A special surprise!" Courtney adds in.

"So just keep walking, that's right. Head for the door." I hear Chloe say, and then I get confused.

"How are you guys," I say, pushing the door open, then I look up, and I see Taylor's car, parked in front of me, with the whole CCG group sitting in it. I smile, and press End Call.

"GUYS!" I say, hugging each one of them. Then I see Cory standing there awkwardly, "Cory, I guess I'll be home, later."

"Bye beautiful," Cory says, pulling me in for a goodbye kiss.

"AAWWEE" I hear the girls say. I pull away and smile, then get in the car.

When I open the door, I see a big monkey pillow pet sitting there, along with a mini lady bug, and a mini butterfly. All have name tags on them. The monkey has the name Moma, the lady bug, Julia, and the butterfly, Jocelynn.

"Guys! These will be perfect for them!"

"You're welcome!" Taylor says, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Now, we want you to have a good time today, and don't ask questions, because you will ruin everything, but here, this is a clue to where our next stop is!" Rebecca says, passing me a cute little pink card.

I open it, and read, "This next stop is a place for relaxing, and getting your feet and hands all pretty!"

"Yeah, Chloe doesn't get the concept of a _clue._" Rebecca says.

I giggle, "Its okay!" I say as we pull into the parking lot for the nail salon.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! How are you suppose to describe a nail salon without giving up what it is!" Chloe says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

By the end of the day we had been to the nail salon, the spa, and mostly all the baby stores in Westchester.

The girls decided to spend $100 dollars each on me for the girls. With them I got enough clothes to last the girls, _I hope,_ half of winter, and all of autumn. Probably too much toys, but I didn't care, I want to spoil them. Also I decided to get them each a blanket with their name embroidered on them. I thought it would be a nice idea to have to girls sleep with their blankets every night.

I say goodbye to the girls, and walk into the house.

"IM HOME!" I yell.

"Great! Dinner is almost ready, how was your day?"

"Great!" I say, holding up the shopping bags, "The girls are set! I got clothes, toys, and I decided to get these" I say, pulling out the blankets.

"Awwe, they'll love them!" Cory says smiling.

"I'm going to go put these clothes away, what are we having for dinner anyways?"

"The chef has prepared his specialty, and the only thing he can make, Kraft Dinner" Cory says, in a face French accent.

I smile, and he pulls me in for a hug. Then I feel a kick. We pull apart, and both look at my stomach, then at each other.

"One of them just kicked! Oh, ouch, this one is _very_ energetic!" I say.

"Can I have a feel?" Cory asks, I nod, and tell him where she is kicking, and he places his hand there.

"Wow. That's amazing."

**SO what did you guys think! Can't wait for the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome, and i am always greatfull for some ideas! **


	12. Chapter 12 Seven Months

When I wake up, I feel one of them kicking. I groan and roll over. Then I realize Cory is not in the bed. My eyes fly open, and I sit up, looking over at his side of the bed. It was empty.

I quickly get up, and rush downstairs. I see a plate of scrambled eggs, with two pieces of bacon on the side, and a note. I grab the note and read it out loud.

**Went to work 3 be back around 3. P.S. hope you like breakfast!**

I give a sigh of relief, and dig into the breakfast. I had found a job as a waitress a few weeks ago, and I also had to work today. It was actually my first day today.

So about an hour later, when I pull into the parking lot, I was nervous.

I open the doors to the restaurant, and see a worker standing there waiting for me.

"Hello Aubrey! My name's Julie, I'll be your trainer, and if you have any questions, you can ask me. Now as far as uhm.. the babies, you said it was due next month? So we will be totally okay with giving you time off. Also we are okay with moving shifts around for certain stuff. We just want to know, when's their due date? "

Wow. She says stuff so quickly I only catch a few things and the last sentence.

"Uh, September 4th."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure the manager said to give you that week off, because you know, babies don't always come on their due date. Anyways, let's get started!"

We go up to a table that has two adults, and one little girl who looks to be about three.

"Hello my name is Julie, and this is my trainee Aubrey, we'll be your servers today! Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes, I'll have a diet coke" The dad says.

"Water for me" The mom says

"JUICE" The little girl says with a smile on her face, and it makes me smile. I can picture Julia or Jocelynn doing that. It was so cute!

"Okay, we'll be back with those!" Julie says, and we head off to fill the cups.

"You always want to start with drinks."

"Right." I say nodding my head.

Julie grabs a kid cup and fills it up with Fruitopia. I grab a glass cup and fill it with water, then another one to fill with diet coke.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . One Week Later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"PHEW! And we have to do that, _every_ week once they're born!" I say, placing the grocery bags full of diapers and formula, on the kitchen table.

"I calculated it, and it took us an extra half hour to get all the babies stuff." Cory says, bringing the rest of the groceries.

I collapse on the couch. I was so tired!

"Why are babies SO much work!"

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you!" Cory replies, sitting beside me, and kissing my cheek.

I smile, and pick up the remote to turn on the TV.

"So how's work going?" Cory asks.

"Really good! I think people are tipping more, because I'm pregnant. Either way I'm getting more money! How's yours?"

Cory was working with his best buddy in a pool cleaning business.

"Pretty good! You know, I was thinking... about the future. What do you see?"

I think about this for a little while. "I see you, and me. Together. Owning a house. With Julia and Jocelynn playing in the front yard, while we watch them, laughing, skipping, and playing." I say, "What do you see?"

"I see us, together. Forever." Cory says, getting off the couch and down on one knee. " Aubrey, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I want us to be together, forever. To watch our two beautiful girls grow up together." Cory reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. " Aubrey Block, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh!" I say. I don't know what to think. I have butterflies in my stomach. The ring, it was amazing! It looked like half a karate, and the band was a shiny gold. "YES!" I say. "Yes I will marry you!"

He slides the ring on my finger and it fits perfectly. He gets up and we hug. I could stay in his arms forever. It quickly goes from hug to kiss, and I know at this moment I could have stayed here forever.

**YAY! Who can catch a glee reference in here? HINT: Cory Monteith plays the person who helps his friend out. Okay, so the next chapter will be up next Sunday. Believe me. I want to post it sooner, but then again, it's going to be a BIG chapter, and I want there to be some suspense! After next chapter, I will also be posting the wedding! It will defiantly be a jump in time, but anyways, you guys can review with what you would picture an Aubrey and Cory wedding! Thank you SO much for reafing!**


	13. Chapter 13 Delevery

"I think the colours should be black and white, with baby pink accents, to honor the girls" I say.

"That's a great idea!" Mom says.

We were planning our wedding, and of course I had called my mom over to help.

"Lemonade anyone?" Cory says, bringing in a tray of lemonade.

"Thanks honey!" I say taking a sip of ice cold lemonade.

We had decided on a summer wedding, and we would have the two girls as flower girls.

"Anyways, as I was saying with mom, Cory, the colours should be black and white"

"That's sounds great!"

"Okay, what should the flowers be?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. What colours do you- OH. OH MY GOD" I say, grabbing my stomach, it felt as if knifes were stabbing me all over my stomach.

"Mom! I think they're coming!"

"Oh my god!" My mom yells. "We need to get you to the hospital! Cory, you take her, and I'll go get Josh. We'll be right behind you! Oh my god they're coming!"

Once we were at the hospital, the nurses put me in a wheel chair. "OH MY GOD CORY! CORY IT HURTS SO BAD!"

"Okay, focus on breathing, in, and out." One of the nurses says.

"Honey! How are you doing!" Mom asks once she gets in the room.

Just then I feel water fall.

"Oh my god my water just broke!"

"Okay honey. Relax, you don't want your blood pressure rising."

"Mom it hurts! AHH!"

"AUBREY! OMGHHKP! We came as soon as we heard!"

"AHH! TAYLOR! Get me a blizzard! From Dairy Queen!"

"Uhh, that's full of sugar.."

"I DON'T CARE! ITS ALL I WANT!"

"Okay, god!" Taylor says, walking out of the room.

"Okay honey, now we're going to give you an IV, it will help with the pain"

"Oh god, I hate needles!" I say, cringing as I feel a sharp pain in my left hand.

"All done, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Okay, I think it's time. Now push!" The doctor says.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHH" I yell.

"She's crowing!" The doctor says smileing.

"AHH JAKE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Never. EVER having a baby." I hear Chloe say.

"A few more pushes!"

After two more pushes, one of them is out. Cory and I decide that the oldest would be named Julia.

"Okay, one more baby to go. Push Aubrey!"

"It's okay Aubrey, you're doing great!" Cory says, standing beside me.

"AAHH!"

"She's almost out!" The doctor says.

In the background I can hear Julia crying, and it makes me happy because I know that she is okay.

I give one more push, and Jocelynn is out. I collapse back, and breath in and out heavily. I hear Jocelynn crying, and I smile. Both of them were perfectly fine.

"Woah. You did it Aubrey! I love you!" Cory says, kissing my forehead.

A minute later they bring Julia in. She is wrapped in a pink blanket. "She has your eyes!" I say to Cory.

"She has your nose." Cory says.

Then they bring Jocelynn in, and I hand Julia over to my mom, to bring her out to show people in the waiting area.

"She's beautiful." I say smiling.

"She looks like you." Says Cory.

"She's ours."

"Here's your blizzard! Sorry it's kinda... melted." Taylor says

"I honestly don't care right now!" I say. Grabbing it from Taylor, and digging in.

"Is this one of them?" Courtney asks.

"Yes, this is Jocelynn, my mom has Julia"

"She's really cute!" Taylor says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Here's Julia!" Massie says, holding her out for Josh too see.

"She's beautiful! She's a mini Aubrey!"

"Honey, I know you're still upset over Aubrey's decisions. But you have to admit. We weren't the best role models. And besides. Two beautiful granddaughters came from those decisions." Massie says, looking into Josh's eyes.

"Here's Jocelynn!" Says a nurse, handing her too Josh.

"They're beautiful. They're our granddaughters." Josh says, and kisses Jocelynn's forehead.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When Cory and I finally get some quiet time with Julia and Jocelynn, one of the nurses comes in with a camera.

"If you don't mind, we always like to get a family picture for the family." The nurse says.

"Okay, uhm, I'll take Julia." Cory says, picking up Julia from my arms.

"Smile!" The nurse says.

We all smile, and the click of the camera goes off, "I'll be back in a few minutes with the print." The nurse says, leaving the room.

"We did it. We have two beautiful daughters." Cory says, smiling.

I sigh. "You're right there! And now, we start a new chapter in our lives."

**SOOO What did you guys think! Short, I know, but okay, the wedding, and LAST CHAPTER, will be up on Wednesday! So, stay tuned! Also, review, PLEASE! I will love you forever!**


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding

"I can't believe my baby is getting married!" My mom says, adjusting my vial. I smile at her, my perfect white teeth shining.

Today, July 18th, 2013 was going to be perfect. My wedding dress was a snow white Cinderella dress, with a sweet heart neckline. I had my hair in a beautiful bun, with a blue clip.

Cory was probably getting ready, and heading to the chapel right now.

We had been planning for this day for what seemed like ever, and now it was finally here! I hear a knock at my door, and my dad's voice asking to come in.

"Come in!" I reply

When he opens the door, Julia and Jocelynn come running in, dressed in their baby pink dresses. They were the two flower girls today. They were almost a year old, and could run, and say the words momma and dada. They were growing up so quickly in our eyes.

I had Taylor as my maid of honor, and the rest of the girls, as my brides' maids.

"Did daddy dress you girls!" I say, smiling.

"Actually I did" Said dad. "Did I do a good job?"

"Of course, they look perfect!"

Both girls were dressed in baby pink dresses, with a sash going around the middle. The bottoms were poufy, and they had a silk flower on the sash. They have their hair done in ballet buns, with pink clips.

"You look perfect!" My dad says, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad, I love you so much!" I reply, fixing his tie. Lately my parents had been joking around saying I've been OCD.

"Here we are. Our little OCD daughter getting married!" Mom says with a smile.

Dad glances at the time on the wall, "Well Massie, shall you go take your seat, the wedding is about to start!"

That makes me glance at it, and it says 11:55. The wedding was starting at 12.

"Right right," Mom says, then she pauses looking at me "I love you so much, and you look beautiful!" Then she pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you mom, for everything. I really appreciated it." I say, and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Okay, let's get going before this turns into a crying fest!" My dad says, taking my arm. My mom walks out with Jocelynn holding one hand and Julia in the other.

When we arrive, everyone is standing, and Cory is standing at the end of the aisle smiling at me. I look to my dad, and we begin to walk.

When we reach the front, Cory looks at me and whispers quietly in my ear "You look amazing"

"You clean up good" I jokingly say back. Then the wedding begins.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I do." Cory says.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says.

Cory and I turn to each other and pull each other in for a long kiss. In the background I can hear people clapping,

I get all giddy inside, and when we finally pull apart, I see my mom wiping tears, but she is still smiling. My dad I can see tears in his eyes, but he blinks them away.

I grab Julia's hand, and Cory grabs Jocelynn's, then we grab each other's hand, and walk down the aisle.

When we get outside of the church, we are showered with rice. We get into Cory's car, and ride to the reception.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

At about 11 we head off for Orlando Florida, for our honey moon. Mom and Dad had taken the girls, so we were just by ourselves.

"Well, here we are. Married. Together." Cory says staring at the road ahead of us.

"Yup. You're right there." I reply, turning to look at him.

"Do you regret anything?" He says, looking at me.

"Nope, not a thing. You?"

"No. Nothing at all" He says smiling.

I look down at my iPod, and click on the song that we danced to earlier on today. The music starts playing and I smile.

_This is no broken heart. No familiar scars. This territory goes, Uncharted. _


End file.
